1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to servo control systems for track seeks in a disk drive and in particular to a servo control seek system for a low profile miniature disk drive that minimizes acoustic noise generation.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a disk drive contains one or more circular planar disks that are coated on each side with a magnetic medium. The disk or disks are mounted on a spindle that extends through the center of each disk so that the disks may be rotated at a predetermined speed, usually about 3600 rpm. Usually, one read/write head is associated with each side of the disk that is coated with a magnetic medium. The read/write head flies a small distance above the disk surface as the disk rotates. The read/write head, in response to signals from electronics associated with the disk drive, writes data at a predetermined location in the magnetic medium. Similarly, the read/write head, in response to other signals from the disk drive electronics, reads the stored data at a predetermined location.
The configuration of the data on the magnetic surface is instrumental in the operation of the disk drive. Data are recorded by the read/write head in concentric circular tracks on the disk. Corresponding tracks on different disk surfaces are cylindrically aligned.
Typically, each track is segmented into one or more parts that are referred to as sectors. Thus, the disk drive must move the read/write head radially across the disk surface to locate the track for reading or writing data and then must follow that track circumferentially until the desired sector passes under the read/write head. Hence, the read/write head is positioned at a predetermined radial and circumferential position over the disk surface.
In a disk drive, each read/write head is usually affixed by an arm to an actuator. In a closed-loop disk drive, a servo system is used to move the actuator.
Many different servo systems have been developed for use in hard disk drives. In an embedded servo system, the read/write head reads a servo pattern contained in a servo field at the start of each sector to determine the radial and circumferential position of the read/write head relative to the disk. The information that is read is provided to the disk drive control loop electronics which in turn generate signals to reposition the read/write head as necessary based on that information.
In response to the signals from the disk drive electronics, the actuator is moved so that the read/write head is moved radially to a specified track. This operation is referred to as a track seek, or sometimes just a seek.
Predictive trajectory techniques have been used to minimize track-to-track seek time by optimizing power transfer to the disk drive actuator and maximizing track crossing slew rates. These methods have been effective in attaining minimum seek times, but these methods have also encountered numerous implementation problems.
The primary factor in minimizing seek time is to maximize both the initial acceleration to reach a control velocity and the deceleration from the control velocity to zero velocity at the targeted track. The waveform of the current applied to the actuator for this type of a seek closely resembles a square wave. As is known to those skilled in the art, a "square wave-like" current excitation is rich in harmonic content and thereby stimulates various resonant frequencies in the actuator system, the head disk assembly, and in small portable computers and palm-type computers, the computer structure itself.
Resonances generated during a seek within the closed loop servo system can be damped or completely compensated for by using signal filtration, gain control and other compensation methods known to those skilled in the art. However, other resonances, particularly those generating acoustic energy, cannot be directly controlled by the servo system. As disk drives become smaller, the effective mass of the drive is reduced. Consequently, the resonances are not damped by the disk drive structure itself and much of the resonant energy is passed to the surrounding structure causing acoustic noise. This noise is not only disconcerting to the user but also introduces residual vibrations in the actuator assembly itself, that in turn may inhibit seek performance.
One prior art system recognized the problem of acoustic noise generated by a track seek and sought to dampen the high frequency components, i.e., the frequency components above about 2.5 KHz, excited by the track seek. A block diagram for this velocity feedback servo system 100 is shown in FIG. 1.
Velocity estimator 110 uses a measured position signal to generate a predicted velocity x.sub.2 (k). Velocity trajectory generator 120 generates a velocity trajectory profile that is described more completely below. Feedforward generator 130 uses the measured position signal to generate a position vector x.sub.3 (k). Each of components 110, 120, 130 in velocity feedback seek servo system 100 performs a calculation in real time with a signal processor on-board the disk drive.
Specifically, the control law for velocity feedback seek servo system 100 was: EQU U(k)=K.sub.v (V.sub.target -X.sub.2 (k))+Kf x.sub.3 (k)
The velocity trajectories used in velocity feedback servo system 100 were generated by minimizing the square of the differentiated acceleration of the actuator. This required a complex set of calculations that determined the eigenvalues of a Hamiltonian matrix. The optimal state was reported to be: ##EQU1## For a more detailed description of these control equations, see S. Hasegawa et al., entitled "Fast Access Control of the Head Positioning Using a Digital Signal Processor,".
The trajectories for these equations are plotted in FIG. 2 against a normalized time variable (t/To), where To is the seek time. There are several important aspects to notice about FIG. 2. First, the acceleration and deceleration phases have symmetry about time t/To=0.5. However, neither the acceleration nor the deceleration trajectories are symmetric.
Specifically, the peak acceleration occurs at time t/To=0.21 and the peak deceleration occurs at time t/To=0.79 on the normalized time scale. The initial acceleration to the positive acceleration peak is faster than the deceleration from the positive acceleration peak to the negative peak and then the deceleration from the negative peak back to zero increases again. While servo seek system 100 is reported to abate high frequency noise, the acceleration trajectory is unsymmetric within an acceleration phase which could possibly excite other frequency vibrations.
Moreover, servo seek system 100 was reportedly used with a five inch diameter disk drive with a 25 mm stroke that had an actuator moving mass equivalent of 10.1 grams. This is a relatively massive actuator assembly compared to the actuator assemblies used in low profile disk drives with a form factor of 1.8 inches, for example. Consequently, the effects of the uneven acceleration upon noise generation in the less massive assemblies are unknown.
There are two additional factors about velocity feedback seek servo system 100 that further limit its applicability to miniature disk drives. Velocity is not a physically measurable quantity. Therefore, velocity feedback seek servo system 100 was required to perform multiple calculations to estimate the velocity and the projected velocity along with the feed forward position.
In small low profile miniature disk drives, the disk is not rigidly clamped to the spindle and so the center of the disk may not be aligned with the center of rotation of the disk drive. This is referred to as disk runout. Since system 100 was used in a large disk drive where the disk is rigidly affixed to the spindle, problems such as runout compensation do not arise. Consequently, the signal processor may be devoted to the necessary calculations during the seek operations to generate the required signals.
If the on-board microprocessor is used to generate runout compensation for the closed loop servo system, this reduces the time that the microprocessor is available for seek control. Moreover, the seek control and the runout compensation must both be performed within a sector time. Consequently, a seek system such as that illustrated in FIG. 1, which requires multiple calculations during a sector time period, may overload the on-board micro-processor. While going to an additional microprocessor may alleviate the problem, the miniaturization of the disk drive requires elimination of parts rather than the addition of parts. Thus, a seek system that minimizes acoustic noise and is compatible with low profile miniature disk drives is needed.